


Of Drunken Doctors And Reckless Friends

by B_stHelier



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drunkenness, Happy Ending, Phryne was in an accident, drunk Mac, it's really only the middle bit that's really angsty, kinda angsty, typical Phryne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_stHelier/pseuds/B_stHelier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack goes to see if Mac has any updates on the latest case only to find Mac drunk.<br/>Mac whirled around to face him upon hearing his voice; almost falling into the drawers behind her at the same time.  Her face lit up with a smile upon seeing him- Jack now felt even more uneasy than before. “Jack, you’re here! You can help me find the thing!” She exclaimed happily. Something was definitely off about the whole situation, “What thing?” He asked out of confusion. Mac merely waved her arms around and rolled her eyes at him as if she was exasperated with him for not understanding. “You know- the thing that I use to do the thingy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Drunken Doctors And Reckless Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find a good deal of information about Mac's backstory so anything about her history is purely my own ideas and isn't necessarily true. Anyway, my second MFMM fic and this one's longer. Please comment and leave kudos if you like. As always constructive criticism is welcome.

Inspector Jack Robinson was just adding the finishing touches to the paperwork from the previous case, when he decided to go and see if Doctor Macmillan was still in the morgue. If she was then he might be able to get an update on her findings pertaining to the current case.  
As Jack neared the morgue he heard an unusual crashing sound coming from it. Robbers, was his first though; followed shortly after by body snatchers. He approached the door to the morgue carefully, making sure not to make a sound so that he wouldn’t disturb the robbers and give them the chance to escape. He carefully turned the handle and opened the door as quietly as he could. Jack entered the room ready to fight burglars; instead he found Doctor Macmillan... crashing around the morgue was the best way he could describe what he saw. Jack was horrified by the sight of it- Mac stumbling from drawer to drawer, viciously searching the contents and then tipping the entire lot onto the floor. He didn’t know what to do, Mac would tear someone’s head off for merely misplacing one of her scalpels and here she was practically tearing her beloved morgue to pieces. “Doctor Macmillan? Are- are you okay?” Jack asked hesitantly, uncertain how he should go about things. He knew that for Mac to be acting this way something most definitely had to be wrong. He hoped it was something as simple as a misplaced scalpel but at the same time he somehow knew that he wasn’t as lucky as that.  
Mac whirled around to face him upon hearing his voice; almost falling into the drawers behind her at the same time. Her face lit up with a smile upon seeing him- Jack now felt even more uneasy than before. “Jack, you’re here! You can help me find the thing!” She exclaimed happily. Something was definitely off about the whole situation, “What thing?” He asked out of confusion. Mac merely waved her arms around and rolled her eyes at him as if she was exasperated with him for not understanding. “You know- the thing that I use to do the thingy.” She slurred as she waved her arms around. Then it suddenly struck Jack, he knew what was wrong. He knew Mac was partial to her whisky but he’d never seen her drink enough of it for her to slur her words before. He was wading through uncharted territory.  
“Mac are you drunk?” Jack had no idea how he was going to deal with the situation; maybe he should try to get her home? He had no idea where she lived though and he doubted she remembered either at the current moment in time. He didn’t want to go upstairs to ask for her file to find out, he knew she would never forgive him if he left her alone for long enough to continue trashing her morgue.  
She shrugged, “Maybe” followed by a hiccup which Jack took as an answer to his question.  
“How much have you had to drink Mac?” Mac finally stood still to think about his question- as if she was incapable of concentrating and walking (well stumbling was a better adjective) at the same time. “That’s a very good *hic* question.” She managed to finally slur out.  
“Mac, what are you doing?” How did she get here in the state she’s in? She doesn’t drive so thank god he wouldn’t have to arrest her for driving under the influence. Was she drunk before she got here or had she only become as drunk as this since her arrival here?  
In reply to his question, Mac waved her hands around (again) and said, “I already told you! You know- the thing. God I don’t see what Phryne sees in you; you’re being very slow witted today Jack.” Jack decided that he wasn’t going to take what she said as an insult, she was drunk after all. Though, he did have to admit she would have probably said the same thing if she was sober. He was starting to get frustrated with her but he tried not to show it. “What thing? Why?” He had to admit his voice sounded harsher than he’d been intending. A look of concentration crossed Mac’s face as she tried to remember why she wanted to do the ‘thing’. She needed to distract herself she thought.  
“Distract yourself from what?” The Inspector asked. Oh, had she said that out loud? Good question Inspector, she thought, no wonder you make such a good detective, always knows the right questions to ask. Ah, yes now she remembered. Sad, she was sad. Why was she sad again? Then she really remembered, it all came back to her in a flood and she sank to the floor. Her legs were like jelly, no longer strong enough to support her.  
“Phryne,” She whispered, suddenly a lot more coherent and with just one word, all the frustration Jack had felt dissipated. Phryne had yet again managed to get herself in trouble. Honestly just thinking about what happened made Jack very seriously consider pouring a drink for himself. The bullet hadn’t damaged any serious organs but, as it usually is with these sorts of injuries, the doctors couldn’t be certain she would recover and if she recovered they couldn’t be certain there wouldn’t be any after effects.  
Mentally Jacked kicked himself for never considering how Phryne’s dangerous and often self-destructive lifestyle might affect those around her (other than himself). He would have thought that people who had spent as much time around Phryne as Mac has, would be more used to these sorts of situations and therefore, more capable of dealing with them than he was. Then again, he’d had to deal with Phryne pulling stunts such as withholding evidence from him plenty of times, that didn’t make it hurt less each time she did it. Hesitantly, Jack crossed the floor before he joined Doctor Macmillan, gently placing himself next to her.  
Jack left it a few moments before he decided he should say something but he was stopped in his tracks when he looked up to see silent tears marking their path down Mac’s face. “I can’t lose her Jack,” Jacked was both shocked and horrified to hear the sob that escaped from Mac after she had spoken. Jack slowly put his arm around Mac’s shoulders in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture but Jack just felt awkward. Mac seemed to appreciate it though as she relaxed a little. “I can’t lose her. She’s all I have left Jack.” Jack was both saddened and taken aback by Mac’s statement. He’d always known that Mac and Phryne were close enough to practically be family but he’d never thought that Phryne was Mac’s family. He found himself speaking before he’d really thought about what he was saying, “You have a family don’t you? I thought I saw something like that in the files?” Mac just laughed cynically and shook her head.  
“Yeah I have a family,” The way Mac said it made the word ‘family’ sound like the foulest thing on Earth, “If that bloody lot can be called a family. The only decent one of the lot was my little brother, but he never came back from the war.” Jack didn’t know what to say to that, there were all the usual things one could say after a revelation like that but Jack knew that none of them were any good in reality actions speak louder than words, so in response Jack held Mac just a little closer.  
“At least you have a new family now Mac, you have Phryne and by extension you have all of Miss Fisher’s rag-tag family, you have Jayne, Dottie, Hugh, Cec, Bert. Hell you even have Prudence. You even have me to claim as family, though I’m probably more trouble than you need. You’re first family may not have been any good but, even if I do say so myself, I reckon you’re second family is the best anyone could hope for.” Mac didn’t really know how to respond to what Jack had just said. He looked up at her after a few moments to find her staring back at him.  
“Thank you.” Was all she could manage to say past the lump in her throat. Jack smiled and looked away again. The next thing he heard was a gentle snore that rose from Doctor Macmillan, whom had apparently fallen asleep. Jack wondered how much she would remember when she woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, one day I will eventually write something with happy Mac. I don't know why I keep writing Mac fics that are kind of sad. I plan on writing another fic linked to this where I suppose there's the possibility of Mac being happy.


End file.
